Talk:Celestial Shield
I just found a gold max Celestial Shield on the Xaquang Skyway (dropped by a vermin). Has anyone else ever gotten one in this area? - Requinox 15:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) I just found a gold max in the undercity dropped by a Kappa. --Olpindc 10:49, 6 September 2006 (CDT) I just dropped a celestial shield and a celestial hammer farming vermin. Didn't think to take a screen until too late though. Lojiin 20:46, 18 January 2007 (CST) Got one from Chest, but we already know that you get one there right? - This sentence is weird^^ => Attempting to do so may create the sound effect of a successful dying, but the dye will not leave your inventory, nor will your shield change color. Ok Ill think on it the next time I want to hear the sound of a dye. -- Zerpha The Improver 19:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) Had a gold (but non-max) one drop from the Mantids just outside Nahpui.--OctoberJade 208.47.40.211 16:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Core? How is this a core weapon? -Kumdori 13:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC) If it drops from the Zaishen Chest (not any proof though) then it's core --'Ricky' 14:32, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Let's call everything core then. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:13, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::WTS core crême brulée. -- -- talkpage 15:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well if we have proofs that something drop from the Zaishen Chest then it should be metioned that is core.. --'Ricky' 15:16, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Everything can drop from the Zaishen Chest, like from the HoH chest. At least that's assumed. Situation: item X only drops in Factions. It is a 'factions item'. Chest Y appears, and item X is in chest Y. Chest Y is not in Factions area. Item X = suddenly core? Nope, that's not how it works. -- -- talkpage 15:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Okok, btw i think that celestial weapons don't drop form the Zaishen Chest, coz they don't even drop from the HoH one AFAIK --'Ricky' 15:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It does drop from Zaishen chest, I got one today, req.12 str. with a +27 fort mod. --Dosearius 23:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) req 7 I just got a req 7 Max Gold Celestial Sheild with +56 while hexed non inscribable has anyone else ever seen a req 7 max gold sheild? :got a screenshot? if so no i havent --Shadowcrest 01:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) i do have a screenshot actually http://img251.imageshack.us/my.php?image=sheildae8.jpg this is not photoshopped if u dont believe me i would be happy to show u in game :I was aware of the existence of req7 max shields. 19:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I got a gold received physical dmg 5 19%, its a nice lookin shield and if you change the mods on an inscribable one then it becomes perfect anyway so its not a big deal if you want to shell out the cash for the mods, that is Handle you cant add handles to cele shields? i bought a +45 stance handle to throw on my r9 -2 stance one i found, but i cant add a handle? looks like they have to drop with a handle mod on them? :Can't add shield handles to shields from Proph/Factions.--[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|''Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 13:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Stats I just got a max req9 strength Celestial Sheild with a Domination Magic +1 (20%) mod. thats fairly odd right, or do lots of sheild have cross profession mods? 08:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I lately got a soul reaping staff with +1 (20%) curses. It's just that that type of mod can be of anything I think.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 09:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC)